


Can't Sleep

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Midnight, Scary Movies, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's getting a midnight snack when he hears the strangest sound coming down the hall. He follows the noise, finding himself in the ship's entertainment room. A horror movie is playing, and of course Snart would have chosen such an awful film. Naturally, Ray joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the ending was weak. I was so excited to end this, but ironically I'm quite tired. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of a movie playing distantly in the entertainment room is enough to startle Ray. He’s standing in the kitchen, dressed down in his favorite pair of pajama pants and a worn navy shirt. It’s past the point of being considered an acceptable shirt to wear in everyday life so he’s found a better use for it. His hand is inside the fridge, wrapped right around a carton of strawberries when he jumps.

The noise is nowhere near loud, but there’s an eerie whoosh that makes Ray on edge. He looks up, eyes circling the kitchen but he finds nothing. In response, he knits his brows, retrieves the strawberries to hold close to his chest, and shuts the fridge door slowly.

He waits for another noise and is granted one a few moments later. His brows shoot up when he realizes that soft noise is a scream. It’s unrecognizable and he’s certain it’s not any of his teammates. He’s positive it’s from some sort of film and he’s half tempted to not even check on the noise in fear one of his teammates could be up to something… strange. Despite his better judgment, Ray leaves the kitchen and pads down the hall in his bare feet.

The noises get louder as he gets closer to the entertainment room, but now all eerie sounds are gone. It’s two women having a conversation, one with a seductive voice. On the opposite wall, light flashes against the steel with every different scene. Ray’s starting to think he really should turn around… but he’s at the open door of the entertainment room so he might as well check now.

Ray steps into the room with his strawberries tight to his chest… only to find the back of someone’s head. At first he can’t tell exactly who it is with the assault from the bright movie screen, but he narrows his eyes and deducts that it’s none other than Snart.

Ray must have made a noise out of surprise because the other is then straightening up to peer over the back of the couch. Snart had his eyes narrowed at first, but Ray’s thinking it must have just been from watching the movie. When his gaze settles on Ray, his eyes turn softer. Ray’s pretty sure it’s just because Snart must be tired.

“Raymond,” Snart greets as his eyes dance down to the red fruit he holds in his arms. He turns to his gaze back to Ray with a question hanging off his brow. “What are you doing up?”

Ray rolls his lips between his teeth, letting his tongue wet his lips. He pulls the strawberries away from his form with a small shrug. “I was hungry. And then I heard a scream.” Ray’s eyes dart back to the screen just in time to watch a car zip down the highway.

Leonard turns to peer back at the screen for a fleeting moment. He returns his eyes to Ray as he nods. “It’s just a horror movie.” He explains nonchalantly, and Ray should have guessed that Leonard would be one of those people who can watch a scary movie in the middle of the night and not be effected. Ray’s certainly not one of those people.

Ray lets his eyes drop to Leonard, but he’d be lying if he said the narrative wasn’t interesting. He had deducted so far that the young adults were off on a trip before their last year of college and were trying to make it exciting. Ray takes in a deep breath and nods towards the screen. “Mind if I watch? I can’t sleep anyway.”

Leonard’s only reaction is his brows dancing just a centimeter upwards, but he quickly hides that by turning back around to face the movie. “As long as it’s not going to give you nightmares.” Snart teases as he lifts one arm around the back of the couch.

Ray can’t help the smile that flourishes on his face. Languidly, he moves around the couch to sit on the free end, still clutching his fruit. He plops down in the corner of the couch, immediately bringing his legs up to cross underneath him. He chuckles under his breath.

“Criss cross applesauce,” Ray says as he pops the lid off his strawberries, smiling.

Leonard peers at him, face scrunched at Ray’s tune he says to himself. Ray doesn’t realize Snart’s got his eyes on him, so Len finally turns away from the other. It doesn’t help that Ray’s skin looks smooth under the glow of the movie. Or that his hair is all messy from trying to sleep and evidently failing. He’s in his pajamas and looks enticingly soft.

Swallowing, Snart turns back to the movie.

Ray looks up at the screen as he holds a berry by its green stem. He nibbles at the end thoughtfully, savoring the flavor rather than finishing the fruit in one bite. He leans back to let the cushions of the couch engulf him, resting his head back to relax.

The movie’s still in the early stages, just building the story weakly and forgetting about most character development. Ray makes a small note that there wouldn’t need to be any character development if they’re only going to die in the next fifteen minutes. He realizes he and Snart have grown into a comfortable silence in the meantime.

This has to be the most team bonding they’ve ever managed. Heck, Ray thinks it’s probably the most time they've spent in one room together without having to. It’s nice.

The scene of the movie then grows silent as two members of the group set off into the woods. They’re giggling as they go, pushing at one another as they walk. It’s all flirty as they try to keep the flashlight straight and focus on their journey. He’s getting completely enraptured by the moment when he notices Snart’s boot twitch out of the corner of his eye.

Ray’s attention is dragged away to find only one of Snart’s legs is propped up on the coffee table in front of them. He’s still wearing his boots and the jeans from the day. Ray knows his eyes are following up the rest of Leonard’s body, but only because of his outfit! Seriously, it’s past midnight and Snart isn’t in pajamas. That’s not normal.

“Raymond, why are you watching me when there’s a movie on the screen?” Snart’s voice breaks the silence, although it’s low and attractive. Ray can’t help the way his cheeks flush from the combination of getting caught and Snart’s sexy grumbled voice.

Ray’s jaw unhinges as he tries to answer, but then Snart’s turning his head to put his blue eyes on Ray’s. He finds himself motioning towards Leonard’s form with a half-finished strawberry. “You’re not in pajamas.” He manages.

“I never went to bed.” Snart answers back, his eyes cool as he talks.

Ray lifts the berry to his lips as Snart holds his gaze. He finally shrugs, tongue darting out to clean his bottom lip from the red stain. “Fair enough.” He answers as he turns back to the movie.

The pair on the movie screen has finally reached the fringe of the forest. They walk past the brush, keeping their flashlight pointed forward so they can actually see. Past the trees is a nice patch of grass followed by a small cliff. Below the cliff the water rolls against the rocks. The man in the image takes the girls hand, walking closer to the edge of the cliff with a challenging smile.

The camera cuts away to the dark woods behind them, showing the unending possibilities of what could be out there. A shadow moves through the thicket and Ray’s positive he sees a heavy ax being dragged behind the shadow. Ray curls up closer to the corner, pulling the nearby throw pillow closer to himself.

The film gets silent so Ray finishes nibbles off the rest of his strawberry. He looks in his container, looking for the reddest one when he remembers Snart. He’s shocked that he hadn’t offered his teammate any earlier, so he turns back to Leonard and this time he holds out the plastic bowl with a smile.

Leonard’s eyes crawl from the movie screen down to the berries and then up to Ray’s face. His body makes no move and his face shows no inclination towards the fruit. He just keeps his cool blue eyes glued to Ray, giving no answer.

Ray seems to get the hint though so he pulls the berries back to himself with ease. He shrugs nonchalantly as he returns his gaze to the film. He can still feels Snart’s eyes on him as he rolls his eyes and chooses his own strawberry. “Guess that’s a no to strawberries,” he mumbles under his breath as he brings the new treat to his lips.

Snart eventually turns away after Ray’s taken his bite.

Minutes go on within the movie and nothing exciting has happen so far. The film tried to build some tension with a crescendo of music and a character telling a ghost story around a campfire. Instead of feeling on edge Ray feels a sense of nostalgia. He feels the want to sit around a fire, branch in hand with a marshmallow on the other end.

He’s growing comfortable with the movie. He’s quickly learning that they’re building a slow burn. He still hasn’t seen the face of the antagonist, just his shadow with his threatening ax trailing behind. He’s finished his strawberry, placed the container off to his side to get comfortable and he’s pulled the pillow under his head.

His eyes grow tired and he begins to blink slowly. The movie’s growing out of focus and the sound turns into a dull hum to his ears He can feel sleep pulling him in, and he’s just about accepted the offer when Snart’s voice is pulling him back.

“Raymond, I’m not going to carry you to bed if you fall asleep here.” Leonard’s tone is mainly a reminder, only holding a miniscule amount of his usual sass.

Despite his waves of exhaustion, Ray’s eyes flutter open to land on the movie screen. He sighs, but doesn’t lift his head. His voice is soft, just a small grumble. “How caring. Thanks, Snart.”

A smirk graces Leonard’s features, but he doesn’t respond. He turns back to the screen, allowing the plot to thicken. There’s a silence on screen as the characters begin to look for their friends. Len keeps his hand at his side, the other one propped up on the arm rest. The film Rip had stacked in his collection is growing predictable.

A flash fills the room and an ax cuts through the air. There’s a scream following soon after as a character is dragged violently off of the screen.

Ray jumps immediately, eyes widening at the horrific scene. His hand darts out instantaneously, wrapping around Leonard’s without any thought. Adrenaline, Ray blames, is also why his fingers slide in between Snart’s. He breathes as the scene settles and the colors turn friendly once more.

Rationality floods his mind and his eyes dart towards his and Snart’s conjoined hands. He gulps just as he glimpses up to find Leonard looking back at him, his face impassive. Ray’s eyes scan over Len, trying to pick up any emotion when he realizes he should move.

Ray’s wrist jerks as he tries to pull his hand back, but he’s met with resistance. Snart encompasses Ray’s hand strongly, refusing to let his fingers free. He’s gentle as he keeps their hands interlocked, but Ray can’t help being concerned. He glimpses from their conjoined hands up to Snart’s face to find the other smirking down at him.

“Raymond,” Leonard starts slowly, teasing Ray with his light tone, “If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just said so.”

Ray’s pillow is now off to the side, having been pushed out of the way when Ray had come to his senses. Now he’s stuck under Snart’s blue eyes, not sure what to do next. He feels like he’s going to ruin the entire moment if he even moves a centimeter. He doesn’t look away, in fact he’s able to completely ignore the movie going on.

Snart must see Ray’s helplessness because he reaches out with his other hand for the couch cushion. Suavely, Leonard brings the pillow to himself and rests it perfectly against his thigh. He then looks back up at Ray, who Ray never looked away from, with an invitation.

“Are you only being nice to me because you’re sleep deprived?” Ray finds himself saying. His head quirks to the side as he watches Snart out of the corner of his eye. He’s suspicious.

“Maybe,” is all Leonard says.

Ray takes that as an answer. He pushes himself forward to rest his cheek against the pillow… which Snart now has pushed up against his side. His beating heart his finally settling down, but his mind is now racing for many different reasons. Snart’s being nice to him, he’s holding Ray’s hand, and he’s now letting Ray fall asleep on him.

Ray’s pretty sure this goes past team bonding.

But the second his cheek hits the pillow he finds his sleep addled brain relaxing again. The rough pad of Snart’s thumb draws patterns across the back of his hand, which is surprisingly relaxing. When his eyes flutter shut once more, he finds himself trying to trace the pattern. He builds a few ideas in his mind, but can’t come to any conclusions.

There’s a flash of color against Ray’s eyelids from the new scene, but he can’t be bothered. He’s asleep a minute later, breathing evenly where he lies against Snart.

-

Ray awakens the next morning with the most alarming feeling of rejuvenation. The pillow he’s got under his head is soft, albeit small, and the couch in the entertainment room is far more comfortable than he could have imagined. He’ll keep that in mind next time he can’t fall asleep.

He opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting. The ship's lights are on now that it's considered morning. The first thing he sees is the fabric of the pillow out of the corner of his eye. Past that corner, he sees a black solid form travel down past the couch to the ground. He doesn’t focus on that, instead noticing that he had left the strawberries out all night.

“Oh, good going, Ray.” He curses himself as he brings one hand up to rub his eyes. He feels a yawn coming on, so he embraces the usual morning welcome and opens his mouth. He curls his toes to stretch his muscles, and then sighs contentedly as he burrows his face further into the pillow.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Raymond.”

Ray’s brows scrunch down in confusion at the familiar voice. An intake of breath sounds just above him so he opens his eyes to turn towards the disruption. His movements are slow, weighed down by sleep, but it doesn’t take long for his mind to catch up when he sees Leonard Snart smiling down at him.

Ray’s hand first reaches for something to ground himself, so he grasps onto the black form just beyond the pillow. He’s pushing himself upright, now resting on his hip as he stares directly at Snart. Eyes alight with shock, he lets his surrounding soak in.

He’s able to surmise a few things. He remembers the movie from last night, the awful horror film Snart for some reason decided to watch. He remembers his snack, and he remembers laying off to the side with his pillow. Things from there seemed to be a blur, until his eyes are guided down to his hand. He remembers his fingers curling around Snart’s, and he especially remembers Snart keeping their hands interlaced. Most of all, he remembers that the reason he’s sleeping against Leonard is none other than his own fault.

Ray opens his mouth, not sure what he’s going to say when another realization hits him. He’s not just grabbing onto the furniture to keep himself up. Of course not. He had reached out and let his palm curve right around Leonard’s thigh. His eyes widen even more as he glimpses up to find Snart grinning.

“Never pictured you as the handsy type.” Snart exhales as he talks, clearly holding off a laugh. His voice holds no malice. Quite the opposite.

Ray pulls his hand back to himself and swallows hard. The feeling he has in his stomach is causing his head to reel as well. His heart pounds and there’s a weight in his chest from worry. A million different possibilities could arise next, all revolving around his reaction and Snart’s.

Leonard’s hand snakes down from the back of the couch, wrapping around Ray’s waist as if he’d done it a hundred times before. With one tug, he’s got Ray pressed against his side, their noses grazing one another.

“You’re thinking too much,” Snart tells him as his fingers squeeze against Ray’s hipbone. “Unless I’ve read you wrong… which would be surprising since you’re such an open book.”

Ray can’t help the immediate scowl that slides onto his features. He stares into Snart’s eyes as his head falls to the side.

At the sight of Ray’s face, Snart’s smile grows wider. It’s something he’d grown used to seeing, especially when he’d work on missions with the goody-two-shoes. He could remember each one almost perfectly, from the moment he’d swipe a wallet to the moment he’d pull at Ray’s pigtails. Each scowl was wonderful.

Ray loses the heat behind the stare quickly as he sees Leonard’s face soften. He can’t help the way his eyes drop to find Snart’s lips curled up into a smirk, and he definitely can’t help how he leans in just a bit closer.

Len’s hand abandons Ray’s side to move up his spine. He trails along the ridges, up between Ray’s shoulder blades to illicit a shiver from the other. He only stops when his hand reaches the back of Ray’s head, now using this moment to card his fingers through Ray’s tousled hair.

“I’m definitely thinking too much.” Ray agrees as his eyes flit between Len’s.

A huff escapes Len’s lips, but he takes his moment and leans forward. He closes the small distance, placing a soft kiss against Ray’s lips. It’s a press of their mouths, a warm beginning. He feels a slight worry that he wants to make this kiss perfect, since it is their first kiss, but the thought is soon forgotten when Ray’s own lips move against his.

There’s no urge for either to pull away. They’re still basking in their first kiss, still progressing it further. Ray’s placed his hand back on Leonard’s thigh, and Snart’s got a firmer grasp in Ray’s hair. Snart’s pretty sure it would have turned into a wonderful morning make out session… if it hadn’t been for the erratic gasp they heard from the doorway.

They detach to turn in unison towards the sound. It’s reminiscent of the scary noises from their horror film, but instead of people getting murdered they’re just making out. The source of the sound, they find out, is Sara. And instead of her gasp being horrified, she’s actually smirking at the pair.

A smirk that means she now knows something she can tease them about mercilessly.

“Gross!” She exclaims childishly, lifting her hands to wave around the entertainment room. “I’ll never be able to sit on that couch again without picturing you two making out!”

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Leonard shoots back, his tone snarky. He sends Sara one wink, which only as the corner of her mouth quirking up even further.

“Wait till Rip hears about this.” Sara says almost threateningly, taking one step back in the direction she came.

“I’m sure he’d have the same reaction the team would if they found out what you two were up to in the captain’s chair.” Snart’s quick as a whip as he supplies his own threat. Neither of the two are actually concerned by what they have over one another. Instead, Ray now sees that it’s providing clear entertainment for the both of them.

“This is going to be a fun game, Snart.” Sara drawls as she takes languid steps past the wall. She gives them one wave before she’s gone from sight.

Leonard’s attention is back on Ray within seconds, his finger trailing another path down Ray’s spine. “Perhaps we should move somewhere more private… so we can fully enjoy our morning.”

Ray can’t help the blush that blooms on his cheeks as Snart wiggles his brows. He smiles as he nods bashfully, reaching out to lace his fingers with Snart’s again. Leonard happily obliges, and takes his opportunity to pull Ray’s hand close to himself. He presses his lips to the inside of Ray’s wrist gently before he finally gets up from the couch.

He pulls Ray up to his feet as well, smirking as their chests bump against one another. “We can head to mine,” he teases, “It’s closer.”

Snart then leads them in the proper direction, walking around the couch with Ray in tow. Once they’re out in the hall, he presses their sides nicely together. His arm’s around Ray again, but this time his fingers slide below the elastic band of Ray’s pajama pants.

On their way to Snart’s room, Ray can’t stop thinking about all the puns he can now make about Captain Cold having the warmest hands. He smirks to himself as Len’s hands slide further down his side.


End file.
